House of Fosters
by MissPHalliwell
Summary: I seriously still suck at summaries. This is the sequel to My Love.
1. Prologue

**_In Memory of Gleek Foster Kid. You will be missed._**

**A/N I just wanted to clarify some things. **

**1\. Neither this story nor My Love is a continuation of the story Nightingale. I got the idea from that story. **

**2\. I messed up on my ages a little bit in My Love, which was pointed out to me. Brandon's birthday is in July, so yes, he would be seven and in first grade. Callie was 4 in My Love, so she would be in preschool. **

**3\. I haven't set this in stone yet, but more than likely Jesus and Marianna may be older than Callie, but like I said, I'm not sure yet. Callie is 6 in this story, Brandon will be about 9 and in the third grade. Callie will be starting first grade since her birthday is in April, so they twins will probably be 7 or 8. Jude is 3 and stays with Stef's dad since he's retired, he also watches Callie and Brandon after school when Stef and Lena have to work over. **

**4\. Brandon sees Mike on Monday nights and one weekend a month and on holidays except mother's day. **

Prologue

"Mama? Mommy? I had a bad dream, tan I sleep with you? Callie stood on Stef's side of the bed and lightly touched her arm. Since she was a light sleeper Stef jerked awake and saw Callie standing in front of her.

Stef lifted herself up on one side and regarded the six year old.

"Callie, baby, what's wrong?"

"Bad dream." Her daughter whispered

Stef sat up more and stroked the little girl's hair. Out of all three of their children, Callie had the most needs. But she and Lena didn't care. She was their baby girl.

"Come on." Stef whispered, helping Callie onto the bed. "Get between me and Mama so you don't fall off."

Callie settled herself on Stef's chest and laid her head between her breasts. Stef turned onto her side and released the little one between her and her wife. Callie immediately scooted toward Lena and wound her hand into her mother's hair. Her other hand felt for Stef's shirt and grabbed it with her other hand. Ever since they had broken her thumb sucking they woke up connected by Callie.

Lena opened her eyes for a moment and connected with her wife. She wrapped her arm around Callie and Stef scooted closer so she could be included in the embrace and did the same with Lena. The two fell back asleep with their hands intertwined and Callie between them.

**A/N I know it is short guys, I'm sorry. I just wanted a little Callie/Mommy/Mama time in there and didn't want to ruin it with anything else. I also wanted to post a few things about My Love and all that good stuff. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Goodnight my Lovelies!**

**~Miss P~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Callie! Brandon! 5 minutes before we're late! Let's go!" Lena yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Stef had already left with Jude and she had been trying to wrangle her two oldest ever since her wife had left.

Callie came running down the stairs and leaped into her mother's arms.

"B is coming Mama." Callie told her as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

Lena stood her daughter on her feet and helped her get her jacket and backpack on. Brandon came down with his bag already in his hands. He glanced at Lena guiltily as he zipped it up.

"Are you ready?" She asked him as she took Callie's hand.

"Yup. I'm ready." Brandon told her smiling to himself, thinking that he was actually going to get away with bringing his Gameboy to school. He and his friends were planning on playing Pokémon at recess.

Lena knew that something was up with him just by the look on her sons face. _Oh well, _she thought, _I'll find out sooner or later._

**Meanwhile **

**San Diego Police Department **

Stef was walking into the police department and noticed a little boy and girl sitting on the bench.

"What are they in here for? Armed robbery?" She asked her boss.

Captain Roberts shook her head, "Their foster mother brought them in about an hour ago, said they couldn't take care of them anymore. We're waiting on CPS to come pick them up."

Stef glanced at the two children and grabbed two of the lollipops she kept in her desk drawer. She walked over to them and bent down.

"Hi guys. My names Stef. What are yours?"

The little girl wouldn't look her in the eye, but the boy answered.

"I'm Jesus, and this is my sister Mariana."

"Jesus and Mariana? You're brother and sister? Or is this your wife?" Stef asked him jokingly. Both kids smiled. "Well, I'm sure you guys don't like candy, but I brought these just in case." She held up the lollipops and offered them to the children. Jesus immediately took his, but Mariana wouldn't move. Jesus looked at Stef and took the sucker from her and handed to his sister. She took it from him and smiled at Stef.

Two hours later she couldn't stop thinking about those kids. She pulled out her cell phone and sent a text to her wife.

_Hey love, can we meet for lunch? We need to talk._

_-Stef_

**Anchor Beach Charter School**

When Lena got the text message from Stef she wasn't sure whether to worry or not. That thought was interrupted as Brandon's teacher brought him and three other boys into the office. A plastic bag clearly showing Brandon's Gameboy was present, along with trading cards, a cable of some sort, and three more of the little handheld games that seemed so popular. Anchor Beach had a no electronics policy for the elementary school. Now she knew why Brandon had such a shit eating grin this morning. Little squirt thought he'd actually get away with it.

She decided to go easy on the boys, because they were little boys after all, obsessed with video games and Pokémon. She took the bags and told each boy that she was going to make a call to their parents. For Brandon, that meant calling Stef, the look on the boy's face said it all. Stef was harder on him because he was the oldest. He also knew better than to do most things.

Lena sent the boys out as Stef knocked on her open door and smiled at her son, who gave her a wide berth and ran out. Stef laughed and closed the door as she regarded her wife.

"What was that all about?"

Lena held up the bag of items, "Oh the usual…forbidden Pokémon battles on the playground, smuggled Gameboys in backpacks."

Stef laughed as she kissed her wife, "I take it Mr. Man decided to try and sneak his game…thing."

"Yea. I knew something was up, he came down this morning with this little smirk on his face."

Stef busted out in laughter at this. "I bet he doesn't think he's so hot now!"

The two laughed for about 5 minutes before they stopped to take a breather.

"So, what did you want to talk about? Is…everything okay?" Lena asked

"Yea, I was…" Stef decided to cut to the chase, "There were these kids at the station today when I got there, and their foster parents decided they couldn't take care of them anymore. When I left they were still sitting there."

"Where are they gonna go if they can't find a new foster home?" Lena asked.

"To a children's home until they can get a placement for both of them." Stef looked at Lena with pleading eyes.

"Oh no Stef. No. Do you really think that we can handle two more children!?"

"Lena, it'll just be for a little bit. Just until they can find someone to adopt them or find a permanent home for them. Please Lena. I just can't stand to think about what would happen to them. What if it were Callie and Jude, Babe?"

"Stef we can't just take in every child we see. We have other kids to think about. Three of them, and one of them doesn't even sleep through the night." Lena looked at her wife and realized that it was the same look she gave her when she first brought up the prospect of fostering. She sighed, "Where would we even put them?"

"Well, we could put the little girl in with Callie and the boy in with Jude or Brandon. Who knows, having her there might help Cal. We may even find her snuggled up with her instead of tangled in between us."

Lena smiled, "Okay, but we _have _to talk to the kids first."

Stef smiled back at Lena and jumped into her wife's chair and hugged her tight, causing the chair to fall backwards. Both women started laughing again as they lay stunned on the floor.

"Lena, I need-" Lena's boss walked in saw both women laying on the floor and laughing.

"Hi…there…Karina…" Lena pushed the words from her mouth as she tried to decide whether she was embarrassed or to laugh some more.

"I don't even wanna know. I'm locking your door. Keep in mind that there are children here and that you are in a school. I need to talk to you after you're…done here." Karina turned and locked the door and then turned around again. "And be sure to disinfect before anyone comes in here." She told them as she smirked.

They heard the door close and busted out laughing once more.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey! Guys! I know! Two chapters in a row in one night! Wooo! It'll be a couple days before I can post another chapter. I'm having surgery on my wrist today and won't be able to type for a while. Luckily my lovely wife has volunteered to type for me. :) She's slow...and we do have a newborn...but I promise it'll be up by next Sunday. **

**Goodbye my Lovelies!**

**Chapter 2**

Stef and Lena had fed the kids dinner and then called everyone into the living room to talk. Stef smiled at her three babies, Callie was still covered in paint from the days art class, Brandon was looking from Lena to Stef trying to figure out if he was going to get in trouble yet and Jude, sweet little Jude climbed up on the couch next to his big brother.

"So, guys, Mama and I wanted to talk to you about something." Stef told them

Brandon's eyes grew, _I'm gonna get in trouble now_, he glanced at Callie, who of course was oblivious.

"What about, Mommy?" he asked her

"Well B, Mama and I were thinking, and do you remember when we used to take in kids that needed a home?"

"Like me, Mommy?" Callie asked, jumping up.

"Yes baby, like you and Jude." Stef told her.

"Are we gonna do that again Mommy?"

"Yes honey, there is a little boy and a little girl who need a home for a little while. Are you guys okay with that? The little boy's name is Jesus and the little girl is Mariana."

Callie's eyes lit up, "Can Mari sleep in my room Mommy? I'll share my bed with her!"

Stef and Lena laughed, "Yes honey, you and _Mariana _will share a room. Remember, we call people by their real names unless they tell you that you can call them something else." Lena told her, "Brandon, you'll be sharing a room with Jesus since you're only a year apart."

Callie was unable to hold in her excitement any longer and jumped up from the couch.

"I'm gonna go get my room ready for Mari-Mari-Marinana!" The little one hugged her mothers and ran up the stairs.

"Well, it seems she's okay with it." Stef told Lena, "Are you sure you're okay with it B? I know it's a big change, but we don't want Jude to have roommate right now."

"Yea, I'm okay with it. Me and Jude need someone to wrestle with any way since I gotta be easy with him."

Jude nodded his head in agreement as if he knew what his brother were talking about. "I okay with it too. I let him play with my Legos." Jude told them as he got up, "Love you Mommies"

Brandon glanced back and forth between his mother's once again.

"Am I in trouble now?" He asked them.

Stef winked at Lena, "For what Bud?"

Brandon's eyes widened with confusion. He then realized he could play this to his advantage.

"Oh, nothing. I'm um gonna go get my room ready for Jesus." He said running from the room.

The moms couldn't hold in their laughter for another minute and busted out. Brandon came back into the room.

"Mommy?"

"Yes"

"I took my Gameboy to school today and got in trouble." Brandon confessed to his mother as he stared at his socks.

Stef grabbed her son and tickled him, "Oh buddy, I know. You aren't in trouble. Just don't do it again. Games are for home, not school."

"Okay Mommy." He told her as he began to run up the stairs.

"Hey! Tell Callie and Jude it's ten more minutes until bath time.

"Okay!" He called from the top of the stairs.

Lena looked at her wife "You get bath time for the boys. I've gotten soaked the past three nights."

Stef kissed her love. "Challenge accepted."

**Later that night**

All three kids had been excited to get things ready for Jesus and Mariana's arrival the next day. Callie and Brandon had helped put together their old beds, and make room in their extra closets and drawers. Callie had even made them a card. It wasn't until they got the kids in bed and retired to their room and fallen asleep that Callie came in and climbed in their bed.

"Mmm. Callie, baby. What's up?" Lena asked her. Usually their daughter didn't bother to wake them up unless there was no room in the bed for her. This time she had tapped on Lena's shoulder.

"I gotta talk to you and Mommy." She whispered, Lena saw a look of worry in her daughter's eyes.

"Can't it wait until the morning?" Lena asked

"No, it's 'portant."

Lena nudged her wife awake. "Hmm!? What? What's on fire?"

"Mommy I hafta talk to you and Mama. It's 'portant."

"Apparently, since it couldn't wait until morning."

"What if Marinana doesn't like me and doesn't wanna share a room with me?"

"Is that what this is about? Baby, we talked about this." Stef told her, "Mariana will be a little scared at first, so you'll have to give her space."

"Like B and Jude hafta give me when I have a episode?"

Six months after they had gotten Callie and Jude they learned that Callie had Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and went into what they called 'episodes' every so often.

"Yes baby. Like that. We don't know what Mariana and Jesus have been through, so it may be a little scary for them at first."

Callie regarded her mother's as she rubbed her fingers on the bridge of her nose and her eyes drooped a little.

"Come here baby and snuggle with your moms. It'll be okay." Stef told her as she held her arms out. Callie climbed into them and fell asleep immediately upon laying her head on Stef's chest.

"You better scoot over here too, Love. She'll be groping for your hair any minute now." Stef chucked as she put her arm around Lena and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N I know guys, I'm sorry. I had my surgery and then the baby and I both got really sick so wifey had her hands full, and then classes started again and I started work, and then had another surgery. Here's a well-deserved chapter for you guys. I promise I will do more for you!**

**Miss P**

Chapter 3

Lena woke up at 9am with a stiff neck and Callie's body draped over her and Stef. She smiled to herself and gently untangled her daughters hand from her curls and got up to make breakfast. Mike was picking up Brandon at 10, and the twins were to be there before noon, so she figured they'd all like something to eat.

After she got dressed she checked on Brandon and Jude and discovered that both boys were up and playing quietly with Legos in Brandon's room. She peeked her head in and whispered to them.

"You guys want to come help make breakfast with me? Your Daddy is coming at 10 today B, so I want you to get dressed after that." Lena asked them.

Both boys immediately abandoned the Lego's and ran to their mother. Lena took their hands and led them to the kitchen.

Meanwhile….

Stef awoke to hear Callie whimpering in her sleep, her left hand reaching up for Lena's hair. Stef smiled when she saw Callie turn over and reached for Stef. When the little girl latched her hand onto Stef's top and snuggled into her chest for a moment before opening her eyes and smiling at Stef.

"Hi Mommy."

"Hi baby girl, did you sleep okay?" Stef asked her.

"Yea. When are Marinana and Jesus gonna be here?"

"Just after breakfast. What do you say we go get dressed? It smells like Mama is making pancakes."

"Yea! I go get dressed. Tan I wear my new dress?"

"We better ask Mama about that, buggy. I don't know what she plans on dressing you in." Stef told the little girl as she picked her up.

"I wanna wear a dress today." Callie insisted to her mother.

"You want to wear a dress every day." Stef smiled at her daughter and tickled her.

Lena and the boys heard Stef and Callie coming down the stairs and went to make their plates.

"Mommy look I ate all my pantates!" Jude exclaimed when he saw his mother enter the room.

Stef smiled at her youngest and ruffled his and Brandon's hair. Jude had his blue jeans on with a white 'wife beater' tank top on, and about half a bottle of syrup on his face. Stef gave Callie to Lena and lifted Jude from his booster seat and wiped his face off. When the doorbell rang Brandon began to run to the door to let Mike in and Stef stopped him in the hall. She sat Jude down beside her and regarded her two boys.

"Guys, sissy had a bad night last night, and she's very jumpy, and clingy today. So B, I want you to go say bye to Mama and Callie and then get your bag. Okay?"

Brandon nodded as Stef went to open the door.

"Hey Mike," She whispered to her ex-husband. "Brandon is in the kitchen giving kisses. He'll be out in a minute."

Mike chuckled for a moment and grabbed a lollipop for Jude out of his pocket.

"Here bud, this one's for you." He handed it to the younger boy and ruffled his hair.

"What fwaver is it?" He asked him as he tried to unwrap it.

"Cotton candy"

Stef swore that Jude's eyes became as large as the lollipop in his hand.

"Thank you Mike." Jude said before running up the stairs. He just about knocked Lena and Callie over as they came into the foyer with Brandon.

"I got cotton candy Mama!" He cheered as he bolted up the stairs to hide his lolly in the candy stash he had hidden in his Lego chest.

The three adults laughed as Brandon ran over to his father and Mike fished in his pockets and pulled out three more lollipops.

"I got Cals her favorite, and these two are for the twins when they get here."

Stef and Lena smiled at him and gave Callie her lollipop. They heard a muffled "Thank you" come from Lena's hair.

They watched as Mike and Brandon left and another car, Bill's to be exact, came to a stop on the curve.

Stef began to wave to Bill as he got out and opened the door for the twins, just as Lena yelled for her.

"Stef. She's having a seizure." Callie lay on the floor seizing. Lena ran around grabbing things to put under her head and prop her on her side.

Stef held up her hand to Bill and made sure her wife had settled with their daughter at the base of the stairs. Lena nodded at her to talk to Bill.

She waved at him to go ahead and bring the kids and stepped out onto the porch to meet them again.

"Hi there guys, do you remember me? I'm Stef."


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N How'd you guys like that cliff hanger? Hehe. Here's another for you!**

**Love you my lovelies!**

**By the way, to the guest that asked why Stef and Lena would take on the twins when they know that Callie has medical and minor mental issues. I wanted the bond you see with Mariana and Callie to be seen when they were little. The girls help each other through tough times in the show and I just adore Jesus. **

**~Miss P~**

Chapter 4

5 minutes later

Stef and Bill had gotten the twins inside and brought them into the dining room as Lena dealt with Callie.

"Hello Jesus and Mariana. My name is Lena." She said softly as the four of them walked past her. Mariana strained her ears trying to hear what she was saying to the little girl on the floor. She glanced at her brother.

"What's wrong with her?" Jesus asked when they passed them.

Stef smiled at him, "That's Callie, honey. She has seizures every so often."

"Is she okay?" He asked her.

"Yes, she is okay. She will be a little tired after, but you will still get to meet her before she takes a nap."

Jesus and Mariana nodded as they sat in the chairs that Bill had pulled out for them.

Lena wrapped Callie's favorite blanket around and lifted her baby into her arms.

"I see Jesus and Marinana now?" Callie mumbled.

"Yes baby girl. They're in the kitchen."

Callie nodded and buried her head in Lena's neck.

"Hi guys. Callie brought you two something." Lena told them as she sent down with the little girl.

Callie reached into her blanket and pulled out the two lollipops that Mike gave her for the twins.

"The blue one is yummy and that's for Jesus. That's my big brother Brandon's favorite," She told them as she handed the lollipop to Stef to give to Jesus. "And this one is pink 'cause it's bubblegum and everyone likes bubble gum and that's for Marinana."

Mariana glanced at Jesus, who smiled at her. It seemed he liked these people already, just because they gave them suckers. She looked at Stef and then to Bill as she contemplated taking the sucker. Jesus locked eyes with her and nodded his head. He got up from his chair and went to the other lady, Lena? and the little girl wrapped up like a baby.

"Thank you for the suckers. Mariana is shy, but she does like bubblegum. I'll give it to her."

Callie smiled at him and so did the moms.

"Can I show Marinana and Jesus their rooms, Mama?" She asked.

"I guess so, are you okay?"

"I tired, but I'm otay."

Lena and Stef nodded at her and let her down. She went straight for Mariana.

"Hi I'm Callie."

Mariana smiled at her. She sure was cute.

"Come on, come see your rooms." She said, Mariana looked over Jesus and then back to Callie.

"Okay."

Callie smiled at her again, and went to Jesus.

"Can I hold your hand?" She asked him. He nodded and let her take his hand. When Mari came up, she took hers. Surprisingly his sister accepted the little ones hand.

"Come on Mommies." Callie regarded her mothers.

"We will be up there in a minute bug. We've got some papers we have to sign for Uncle Bill." Stef told her.

"Okay. Bye Uncle Bill." Callie called as she took the twins upstairs.

"Jesus you and Brandon are gonna share a room 'cause Jude is only 3 and is still little." Callie showed Jesus his room. "That's your bed on the other side with the Buzz Lightyear blankets. Bubba got you two dresser drawers and closet for you."

Jesus looked over at his sister, eager to check out his new room. Mariana nodded at him and he ran in and dumped himself onto his new bed.

"Does he like it?" Callie asked her as they went down the hall.

"I think so."

Callie led her to a pink room with two canopy beds.

Mariana regarded her. The little girl looked exhausted, her eyes drooped and her cheeks were pink.

"Is that my bed over there?" Mariana asked, pointing to the bed on the opposite wall. It had a princess Belle comforter on it.

"Uh huh. I like Ariel now, so I gave you Belle. I hope you like her. I have Aurora and Cinderella too if you want one of them."

"I like Belle" Mariana told her, "I even have a Belle dress."

Callie perked up a bit and ran to closet to reveal a whole lower shelf full of every princess dress you can imagine.

"You can put your Belle dress in here next to mine." Callie told her as she made room, "Just be careful of this one." She explained, as she took out a pink and white dress. "My Grammy made it for me. It's my princess Callie dress. She can make you a princess Marinana dress if you want."

Marinana?

"You can call me Mari if you want." She told the little girl.

"Mari, can you go get my mommies? I not feeling so good."

The kid was practically green in the face and was shaking nonstop.

Mariana nodded and left her in the room. She ran to the stairs and almost knocked Stef down.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" She asked her.

"Callie wants you. She looks like she's gonna throw up and she's shaking."

Stef instantly became concerned for her daughter. She either had an infection or a virus. Stef prayed that it was just a virus.

"Why don't you go see what your brother is doing? Lena is in there too so send her my way."

Mariana nodded, Stef knew that the older girl was nervous and maybe even a little scared after seeing her youngest have a seizure, and now acting like this.

"She's okay sweetheart. Go get Lena for me. Go go." She watched her foster daughter run into Brandon's room. Stef walked into the girls room and saw her baby curled up in a ball with her blanket tight around her.

"Callie baby, what's wrong?" The blonde asked as she picked her baby up and rocked her.

"I don't feel good Mommy. I shake and I cold. Wanna frow up."

Stef kissed the little girls forehead.

"She okay." Lena asked her as they met in their bedroom.

"She's burning up."

Her wife met her eyes, "What do you wanna do?"

"Put the other three in front of a movie and lay down with Callie in the living room?"

Lena shook her head, "If it's a virus then we'll have 5 kids with it. If it's an infection she's at risk."

Stef sighed. "What do we do?"

Lena took Callie and laid her on the bed.

"The only thing we really can do. Call your mom."

**I'm sorry for all the cliffhangers and weird endings. I planned on writing more, but it's 3AM and I have to work at one. **

**Bye my Lovelies!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N Thank you guys for all your reviews. It really means a lot to me. **

**Anyway I'm not sure what I'm going to do with Mariana and Jesus yet. Their grandparent's may come in and try to take them. They may get sent to a new foster home and then not come back until later. I'm kind of deciding that as I go, so bear with me. **

"Guys?" Stef walked in to Jesus and Brandon's room and saw Mariana sitting on her brothers bed and Jesus and Jude playing with Legos on the floor. "I'm going to need you to get your coats on. Callie is sick and Gram is coming to get you guys in a little while so we can take her to the hospital.

"Is she okay?" Mariana asked as the doorbell rang.

"She has a fever, but I'm sure she's fine." Stef told her. Jude had already heard the doorbell again and ran out of the room screaming

"GRAMMA'S HERE!"

Jesus looked at Stef and stood by Mariana.

"Guys, I promise. Gram is super nice, and the worst she can do is give you too much candy."

Mariana watched her brothers face light up and run out of room.

"Looks like Jesus is sold." Stef held out her hand to the little girl. "Come on sweets. You'll be okay."

They went downstairs and heard Sharon talking to the boys.

"There's my big boy!" Sharon cooed as she lifted Jude into her arms. "And who's this strapping young lad?"

"That's Jesus, Gramma."

Sharon looked at Stef as she came down the stairs with Mariana.

"This is Mariana." Stef told her mother, "Get your coats on guys. I've gotta talk to Gram real quick."

She led Sharon upstairs into the master bedroom where Lena was laying down with Callie.

Lena sat up carefully so she wouldn't wake the little one beside her.

"Thanks so much Sharon."

"No problem, I'm glad to take and get to know the twins and spend time with Jude." She told them.

"We'll keep you updated on Callie?"

"Yes please. Can I give my darling girl a kiss?"

Lena and Stef nodded and watched her make her way to the bed and kissed her granddaughter on her forehead, briefly waking the child up.

"Hi sweet girl."

"Gram, tan you make Mari a princess Marinana dress like mine."

Sharon nodded and kissed her again and left with the kids.

"You ready sweetheart?" Lena asked her wife.

Stef picked up her baby girl and held her tight.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Stef couldn't hold back the tears.

Lena hugged her wife and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Hey, she'll be okay sweetheart. Our girl is a fighter."

Stef smiled, "I know. I just wish we could fight for her sometimes."

"I do too Stef."

At that Callie started going into a seizure as the three of them descended the staircase.

"Honey."

Lena ran to get a pillow and reassured her wife.

"It's okay. Loosen the blanket, set her down here." Stef set the little one down and let herself drop to her knees. Lena came down behind her and wrapped her arms around her wife as they watched their daughter seize for a second time that day.

Once it started to slow down Stef picked her up and carried her to the car.

"Should we put her in the carseat?" Stef asked her.

"Sit in back with her love. Put her in the car seat and I'll drive as fast as I can."

"I love you." Stef kissed her wife.

"I love you too." Lena answered. Genuinely worried about their daughter. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number in her phone.

"Sacred Cross, how may I assist you?" The voice said.

"Hi, this is Lena Adams-Foster. I need you to page Doctor Zimmerman and let him know that we are bringing Callie in right away."

**Guys, yes I know. It's a cliffhanger. I want the hospital scene to be its own chapter. Keep in mind that its around noon on a Saturday when this happens. I'll update soon I promise!**


End file.
